Grief
by Kanan
Summary: Set right after Goku was found. Sanzo gets into trouble, and is saved by a woman. But she isn't any normal persons. What is this feeling building in Sanzo's closed heart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Saiyuki. This fanfiction will include a character that I made up. Takes place right after he discovered Goku.

Can't go on

Toa Genjyo Sanzo the thirty-first. He is a cold-hearted man, but only because he has to be to survive. From when he was very young, he was left all alone to fend for himself. Since then, he had closed off his heart, slowly killing it over time. Even after the discovery of the young boy, nothing changed. Said boy, at that time, was sitting in the corner playing with a kendama. He was obsessed with it, trying to figure out its lost secrets by simply waving it around above his head. The boy was off in his own world, leaving the young priest to drown in his thoughts as the rain poured just out the window, and pounded at his consciousness. Sanzo hadn't realized he had been staring at the boy, until a crack of thunder brought his attention back out the window.

'I can't take this. It's driving me insane… I have to escape it… that's right… If I run… if I run fast enough, maybe I can get away from this…'

Goku looked up from his toy as Sanzo rose from his seat next to the window and left without saying a word.

"Sanzo? Sanzo!"

Goku went out of the temple and saw Sanzo running out into the rain. He yelled out to him, but the other was already beyond reaching. His heart was closed, and he wouldn't let anyone get to him. He ran so far and so fast that soon, he didn't know where he was. He thought deep in his heart that if he ran fast and far enough, the drumming of rain in his ears would cease, and the throb in his heart would fade, but the pain remained, and the rain continued to pound down on and around him. His anger flared and he roughly hit his fist on a tree. Small trickles of blood started to flow, but he was more concerned with the rain and catching his bearings. Then, he stopped. A low groaning from the bushes set him on guard. Three large demons bearing long, yellow fangs stepped out in front of him.

"It looks as if a careless human has wandered into our territory! Too bad for you, but it's good for us. We haven't eaten as well as having a human in so long!"

Sanzo threw them a confident glare and reached into his robes for his gun and pointed it at the demons. They immediately froze, instantly knowing what the boy held was a banishing gun. Sanzo muttered, "losers" under his breath before pulling the trigger. (click) Nothing. The demons had been frozen still for a moment, and then exchanged glances. Only smiling as the frightened boy continued to pull the trigger with no result. (click) (click)

"Well, it looks like there aren't any bullets, are there?"

They exchanged glances again, and Sanzo took a step back in fear. Goku. Where was the stupid monkey when he needed him most? Shoot. He needed someone? He was getting so weak. Sanzo hadn't the time to react as a group of claws slashed at his chest, cutting his robes and slicing his flesh. The other demons each took a swipe or two at him before his body fell to the mud with a dull thud. How many wounds he had received, he wasn't sure. Sanzo was so numb all over, he couldn't tell, anymore. But he could not allow himself to give up so easily and managed to push himself up and looked around. The three demons had stopped, and were staring off to the left at something his own eyes could not see. He tried to look at what it was that happened next, but his vision was blurry. Some sort of faded figure had charged at one of the demons and knocked him to the ground. Then, it went to the others and blood sprayed all over the place. Sanzo's eyes drifted shut for a while, and when he opened them, he felt an unfamiliar warmth surrounding him. He opened his eyes just halfway and saw large, golden-red eyes staring down at him. He was being held in gentle arms and something was wrapped around his drenched and shaking body.

"Don't die…"


	2. Chapter 2

Something Familiar

Pain and cold. He felt those two feelings all over his body for a long time, and it was beginning to drive him mad. Pain. Cold. Pain. Cold. Nothing was easing them, and nothing… Then, Sanzo heard a noise. A distant voice was speaking something the young priest could not understand. Then, as his consciousness began to filter back, he recognized the sound as light humming. His eyes opened to well-lit room with mostly plain walls, but he caught the scent of a small aroma candle. He stared at the ceiling in a daze for a long time, before he finally tried to move his body. It wouldn't budge. He tried to remember what had just happened to him, and as his flashback came to an end, he remembered the sight of gentle golden eyes. Goku? Had Goku arrived just in time to save him? But, if so, then why was he staring blankly up at an unfamiliar ceiling?

"Goku."

The humming stopped and there was silence for a long while. Sanzo tried to call again, but his words caught in his throat and he started to cough. He turned on his side, and as the coughing subsided, he saw a young woman, a couple years younger than himself, standing near his bedside. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out her image better. She had long, dark brown hair that was tired back in a ponytail, and she wore very simple house clothing. A book was in her hand, and she was looking at him on the bed with concern.

"Who are you? Where is Goku?"

"Goku? Who is that?"

"Goku… I thought he was right…"

"I'm sorry. I only saw you lying there."

Sanzo finally found the strength to glare at the stranger.

"Who are you and where have you taken me?"

"You are in my home, recovering from serious wounds, and I am-"

She got close and Sanzo's eyes went slightly wide as he saw her face.

"-A demon…!"

Sanzo quickly sat up and reached for something that was no longer on his person (his gun) but then felt a wave of dizziness and pain. The girl went to him and set her hands on his shoulders, attempting to push him back down. Sanzo resisted as much as he could (which wasn't a whole lot).

"Please, young master, you mustn't push yourself so soon! You are still terribly weak and injured now!"

"Get your hands off of me, demon! You're just like those monsters who…"

"Young master, please… I'm sorry for their behaviors…"

"Mm?"

Sanzo couldn't handle sitting up anymore and allowed himself to be gently settled back. The girl sat at the edge of the bed and straitened the covers around him. He felt cold again, but there was a warmth coming from the girl.

"Do you know them, then?"

"Knew them… before demons all over the place started changing. I can't explain it."

"…You killed them, didn't you?"

"I couldn't just let them hurt people… it's not right to do so. But, their behavior was understandable. Humans don't always treat their kind so decently nowadays."

"Their kind? Don't you mean your own kind?"

"No, we are not the same. Have you heard about the legend, about how a human can be forced into becoming a demon by bathing in the blood of one-thousand demons?"

"Who hasn't? And besides, I grew up at a temple."

"Well, I think… I may be one of those."

"You don't remember? I don't see how one could forget killing so many demons."

"That isn't it. I think I was born like this."

"Born into the world from…"

Even just the thought of it sent chills down Sanzo's spine, and he visibly shivered.

"Are you still cold, young master? Allow me to fetch you another blanket."

She left the room and came back moments later to cover him with a heavy comforter. It weighed down on his wounded chest, but he otherwise felt warmer. He looked back over at the girl, who took a seat in a nearby chair.

"SO what do you want from me?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Not even my script- Wait, where is my holy scripture!"

Sanzo tried to sit up, but the weight on his chest, combined with his growing exhaustion kept him down. He once again glared at the girl who was calmly reading her small book.

"Where is it! Tell me, or you're dead!"  
"Your scroll is on the table right next to you, young master."

Sanzo turned his head, painfully, and spotted it right where she said it was. he reached a hand out from under the heavy covers and grabbed it, pulling it back to him protectively. This time when he looked at the girl, he had almost gentle features.

"Why?"  
"Hm?"   
"You could have just taken this and left me for dead. Why didn't you?"  
"I'm afraid I have no need for a scroll out here, young master."  
"..."

Sanzo finally settled back, relaxing into the warm bed as he put a hand to his head, messing up his blonde hair.

"I just can't figure you out."  
"You misunderstand. I'm just glad to finally have company."  
"You live by yourself?"  
"I do."  
"You are completely isolated, and yet you know to show the proper respect, as if you had been sternly disciplined."   
"Well... a great monk...visited me, once. Since then, this just comes natural to me, I guess."

She set down her book and smiled at Sanzo sweetly.

"You know... I see a lot of him in you, young master. As he reminded me of the night, you remind me of the shining day."  
"...That's who it is, then. I know who you remind me of, now."  
"Oh? Who is that, young master?"

Sanzo rolled onto his side, facing away from her.

"Just... a really annoying monkey I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:  
Where are you? 

Goku, in the meantime, was sitting out on the back decking, staring out at the pouring rain, blankly. 

"Sanzo... Sanzo... Sanzo..."

Monks had started gathering behind him, speaking amongst themselves. Goku paid no mind as he stood wait for his master's return. He was shivering, due to the immense cold, and he was sopping wet from trying to venture out into the forest to find his keeper, but returned, and failing to dry himself properly.

"Master Sanzo has not yet returned."  
"I can see why. Who would want a little monster like that hanging onto him?"  
"I bet He'll freeze long before master Sanzo returns."  
"Good riddance, I say."

Goku was mad at the monks behind him, but had no strength to turn and retaliate. Then, one of them said something that made Goku's eyes widen.

"Master Sanzo has been gone for a long time now. I do hope he is all right."   
"There are dangerous demons here. Perhaps he ran into them, and..."

That was all Goku needed to hear, and he stood up and started running, ignoring the chuckling from the monks. Their voices were, soon, drowned out by the rain, as he ran deeper and deeper into the forest. His breath came in large puff clouds as the temperature dropped quickly, and his feet followed his nose, more than his mind. He knew the smell in the air. It was Sanzo's smell. He would remember his lonely, first nights with his new master, the nights cold, and dark- far darker than he had been in his cave. He would often go into Sanzo's room and curl up on the floor beside his bed. He dared not try to climb into the man's bed for warmth, for he had received a harsh beating the first time he even tried. But even just next to him on the floor, he felt warmer. He would never forget the first night. Just before he was shoved out of his master's bed, he was able to inhale the man's scent of alcohol, smokes...and a scent that was purely Sanzo. Now, if Sanzo ever needed him, he would know how to find him. He could smell it in the air. Sanzo, indeed, needed him. He followed his nose into a small clearing, running through a dark puddle, he hoped to cross the open space without being spotted by any demons. But then his feet brought him to a sudden stop. He looked to the ground, and all he saw were various piles of blood surrounding the clearing. Then, he saw a small piece of tan cloth lying on the ground in a puddle of blood and his eyes went wider.

"Sanzo."

He ran to the cloth and picked it up. Bringing it to his face, he breathed in the smell. Sanzo... and it was covered in Sanzo's blood! Goku spun around and yelled out for his keeper in vain.

"Sanzo! Sanzo, answer me! Are you alive! Sanzo, come back!"

After a long while, Goku's voice was raw and sore, and he was soaked to the bone. He took the piece of Sanzo's torn robe with him as he sat in a small space that was moderately dry under a tall tree. He brought his knees up to his chest and cried into the cloth and continued to whisper the name of his savior until his voice gave out and he succumbed to unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:  
A warm touch to drive away the rain 

During that same time, it had begun to rain harder and thunder cracked outside of the window where Sanzo slept, already uneasily. He tossed and turned as the events of his worst memory came flooding into his feverish mind. The pounding rain, the flashes outside; young Sanzo opened his eyes and looked out a small crack in the window of the small part of the building where he and his master were at.

"It just doesn't look as if it will stop raining this time, master…"

Then, Sanzo turned his head and saw his master's face staring at him, smiling at him. Lightning shone just outside, and for an instant, the face changed from his master's to a young demon girl's. But, seeing his master was enough for him.

"Do you believe it will ever stop raining, master?"

That night… that night, everything ended for him and his master. Blood. There was so much blood everywhere, and the rain continued to drum down. Sanzo shifted uncomfortably in the sheets of the unfamiliar bed, until he felt gentle hands moving through his hair in a soothing fashion. His hand immediately shot out and took hold of a thin wrist, opening his eyes only halfway. Then, they went wide as he saw none other than his master, standing before him, smiling at him.

"M-master…you came back…"

Sanzo pulled the figure towards him, but in the realm of the conscious, it was not his master he was embracing- it was a frightened young demon girl. He pulled her to him, and held her tightly for a long time. She was about to pull away, until she felt small, wet droplets fall onto her shirt. The cold-hearted monk was crying… She wrapped her arms around him and they slid down into the warm comforters, and she held him the whole night.


	5. Chapter 5

someone where there was no one

Upon his waking, Sanzo groaned. He still felt weak and sore, but he could move more than the night before. His gaze shifted from the ceiling, to the bright view outside. The rain had finally stopped, and Sanzo settled back against the warm pillow. He didn't know where he was, but he was too warm and relaxed to care. He lie in a half-sleep for a long time, before a sweet smell drifted in the air around him. At this, he sat up and looked around. The house he was in had very little in it; a chair, and the one bed were in the room he was in. his gaze hardened as he then heard footsteps coming towards him from the kitchen. He found his gun in a drawer by the bed and pointed it out at the young girl who emerged from the kitchen carrying a small tray of steaming food. Despite the situation, she merely froze in place, but she didn't have a look of fear in her eyes.

"…Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten already?"

Sanzo thought about it for a moment before lowering his gun. He swore to himself and moved to lean against the wall. When Sanzo opened his eyes again, the girl was in front of him, placing a tray upon his lap.

"What is this?"

"Soup and herbal tea. They will help your recover more quickly."

"Or maybe all of your kindness was all a trick and this is poison."

He threw her a glare, but she replied by laughing softly.

"I told you… I would have no reason to harm you, young master."

"Right."

Sanzo nodded and started in on his food. as he did so, he often glanced up to the girl who was only eating a piece of bread.

"That isn't all you'll eat, is it?"

"I will manage. Please do not be concerned for me, young master."

"Will you stop calling me that, already?"

"Then what shall I call you?"

"…My name is… Genjyo."

"Genjyo… it's a pleasure. I am Koume."

Sanzo almost smiled. Almost. A moment passed and then the girl, Koume rose from her seat. She moved to the corner and put on a pancho and grabbed a basket.

"I have to go now and collect herbs for your wounds. Feel free to move about the house, but I would avoid leaving here."

"I'll do what I please."

"Very well. I must warn you, though… many demons live around here. If you are here when I return, then you are."

"…"

As she reached the door, she stopped and smiled. Then, she turned back to Sanzo.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep? Well, it's none of my business, but if you want to know, I think it's cute."

She quickly dashed out the door, almost as if she feared being glared at, but even after she was gone, no such thing appeared on his face. Instead, the monk was blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku woke up feeling lousy. He had slept outside during the rainstorm, and he was full of grief, as well. His muscles protested as he finally moved from his curled up position on the ground, and it took him a whole before he was able to move normally. He was still holding Sanzo's torn piece of robe to his closely. He walked on through the thick forest in a sleepy, sorrowful daze for a while. He couldn't believe that his savior was gone. He just couldn't. But there was nothing left of him, so…

Sighing, Goku hugged the cloth. He could still smell the man. There was the scent of cigarettes, alcohol, and Sanzo. He used to not like those smells, but now, he could almost smell them on the wind. ! The wind? Goku looked around, and hope filled him up once more. He DID smell Sanzo! He was close! The demon boy took of running, and soon, he found himself in a brilliant field of yellow flowers. He smelled Sanzo there, but he didn't see him. The only one he saw was a young girl around Sanzo's age picking flowers.

"Excuse me! Have you seen a priest around here? He carries a gun, and…"

Goku stopped as the girl looked up at him. Her mouth was slightly open in surprise and he could see red streaks in her golden eyes. The smell of Sanzo was all over her, as well as the smell of blood. Rage filled him up again, and he Goku jumped back and summoned his nyoibo.

"You! It was YOU, wasn't it! What did you do to Sanzo? Tell me, you monster!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You beast! Give him back!"

Goku ran at her, and swung his weapon, yelling, Koume managed to dodge the first few without spiling any of the flowers she had in her basket, but then she felt threatened.

"You're a demon! You killed my master, Sanzo!"

"I did no such thing! You've got the wrong demon!"

"Liar! I smell his blood all over you!"

She gasped. So, Genjyo was a Sanzo! She was so spaced out, she didn't realize that he was attacking again.

"Watch out!"

Before she had time to react, Sanzo ran up out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground, and saving her from the blow. Both of them fell onto the field, and when Sanzo groaned from pain as he got up and pointed his empty gun at Goku, the boy froze.

"Sanzo… y-you're…"

"Goku… calm down. Don't make me kill you!"

Goku dropped his nyoibo, showing that he understood, and when the priest lowered his gun, he ran over. Koume was gently helping him up.

"Hey! Don't touch him!"

"Who is this?"

"I guess you could say… he's one of those dangerous demons you were warning me about."

"Huh? What's…going on here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Koume's little home seemed even smaller as there were more people in it. Goku sat backwards in a chair, eyeing Koume dangerously as she redressed Sanzo's wounds. The other was staring at nothing. Koume pulled a little tight on the bandages and Sanzo flinched a little.

"Does it hurt, Genjyo?"

"No. Keep going."

Goku glared.

"Why is she calling you Genjyo, Sanzo? I thought you hated that name!"

"Shut up, monkey, or you'll get a bullet in the brain."

The little demon groaned and turned his head away, Koume finished her work and stepped back. Suddenly, Sanzo reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You're bleeding."

Sanzo turned her wrist over and revealed a long, bleeding scratch.

"Oh, that little thing? I must have gotten it during the struggle."

Goku looked over to see it was still bleeding, and he began to feel bad about it. Koume saw this and patted the boy on the head, getting out of Sanzo's grasp. She did a very demon-like thing and licked the wound.

"I'll be fine. Let me go and get you both something to eat."

Goku cheered up at the sound of food, but Sanzo didn't look convinced. Once she was out of sight, he painfully got to his feet. Goku was out of the chair and by his side in an instant, but Sanzo brushed him off and followed where Koume had gone.

She was in the kitchen when she heard him stumble in. she turned just in tome to help brace him from falling.

"Genjyo! You should be in bed!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

Sanzo grabbed her wrist again and examined the cut closer. Koume didn't argue, nor did she let on that she felt any pain when he touched it. Sanzo reached over and grabbed the first aid kit she had brought with her to the kitchen and dressed the wound for her. When he looked up, Koume was staring at him, her face turning a light pink. They had been at very close quarters since he came in, and thinking about the previous night made the blush grow deeper.

"Um… t-thank you, Genjyo…"

Sanzo was turning a little pink now, from where Goku could see. He was watching in an obvious spot, but the other two were too preoccupied staring at each other that they hadn't noticed. Slowly, their faces moved closer together.

All the while, Sanzo's mind was screaming at him. Don't trust her. Don't get involved. She's just a demon. Don't do it. That's what his mind was yelling. But it was like a background noise, and the more those thoughts came, the less he could hear them. Since the death of his master, he had refused to open his heart to anyone. His master. That's the thought that made him stop. Aloud grumbling sound followed, and they looked to the doorway to see Goku run around the corner. They turned away from each other, and Koume went back to her cooking. Sanzo walked towards the exit, but he looked back over his shoulder once before leaving.

Dinner cooked for an hour, and it started to get dark. Goku helped Koume set the table, and they al sat down to eat. Goku was into it before the other two had started to eat. Sanzo was next to slowly start, but Koume could only bring the fork halfway to her mouth. She sensed something. Goku looked over, his mouth full of food.

"What's wrong, Koume?"

Almost on cue, she dropped her fork and dove, tackling the other two seconds before a round of bullets were fired into the house near them.

"What is that!"

"Looks like the friends of those demons I took care of the other day."

"The wha? YOU killed a lot of demons? Why? They're your own kind!"

"Not exactly."

Koume then started to get up, after the shots ended, and went to the closet. Goku leaned over to see her pull out two mini katana and attach them to her waist. Goku helped Sanzo up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to fight them."

"What? ALL of them?"

"I have no choice."

"Of course you do…"

She paused and looked at Sanzo, who had made it over to her. He was holding onto her hands protectively. This is a side Goku had never seen before. There was a look of desperation in his eyes.

"You don't have to go out there. Stay in here with us, or at least let us fight with you. I promise you, we're stronger than we look."

But she shook her head, and almost purred as Sanzo stroked her hands.

"No… I have to ensure you both get away safely. I'll lead you around the back way and into the forest… and then I'll return to fight them."

"Don't do this."

I've become attached… Sanzo thought.

Koume was about to answer as a deep voice broke through.

"Come out here, Sanzo priest! I'll make you pay for what you did to our brothers!"

Koume lowered her head and Sanzo released her hands.

"Sanzo, I brought you bullets."

Sanzo looked away from Koume to Goku, who was holding a ton of bullets out to him. Reluctantly, he took them.

"Thanks, Goku."

The three got ready, and escaped out the back window. They had gotten to the opening to the forest before they were spotted. A bullet went past Koume's head, grazing her ear.

"They're over here!"

"Damn!"

Sanzo stepped in front of her and fired two bullets, killing the demon with the gun. Goku cheered and jumped in the air.

"Yeah! And that's for shooting up Koume's house!"

"Goku, lets go!"

Goku followed Sanzo further into the woods, and Koume took up the rear. The demons came near a few times, and they were all a little scuffed up, but otherwise okay. Soon, they had lost track of the demons, and Goku could smell the tinder from the urns back at the temple. It was then that Koume stopped. Sanzo froze also, and went to her side. She looked tired.

"Koume…"

"This is as far as I can go with you… the demon wards will let me go no further."

"Then give me a minute, and I'll get rid of them."

"That would be leaving your dear temple open to attack."

"Don't go, Koume. Let us fight with you."

She shook her head.

"I must go alone… to ease the suffering my kind. Please, do not think of me after this."

Sanzo shook his head, and leaned in close. He took hold of her chin and softly brought their lips together. Koume's eyes went wide of a minute, but then she settled into the warm bliss.

"I will never forget you, and I'll meet you again someday."

The moment ended when the sounds of more demons came closer. Koume gave Sanzo one last hug, and turned with her weapons to face the oncoming demon threat. Goku had to pull on Sanzo's sleeve to get him to move. They passed the demon wards, hearing as the bloody battle began, and when they stood in front of the temple again, the sound of fighting had died down to nothing. Sanzo was frozen in place, staring at the forest until a group of monks came out to greet him.

"Master Sanzo! You've retuned!"

"Master Sanzo, you're hurt!"

"Can I get you something, Master Sanzo?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Sanzo…"

"Sanzo…?"

"Sanzo?"

Sanzo finally snapped out of it. Goku had been tapping on his shoulder for nearly twenty minutes, and Sanzo hadn't even realized it. He looked back, but not angrily.

"What is it, Goku?"

"I'm hungry, Sanzo!"

Finally, the infamous fan came out of the priest's sleeve and Goku received a good thwacking. He fell back into the seat and Gojyo pointed and laughed at the boy before receiving a thwacking of his own. Sanzo sat back in his seat and Hakkai laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, you seemed a little out of it just now. Where you thinking about anything important?"

"No… just a girl I met once."

This made Gojyo sit forwards in his seat, with his eyes on the monk.

"YOU met someone? What was it like? Love at first sight? Hmm? Hmmmmmm?"

"Shut up." Thwack.

"It was just a girl I met. Nothing happened."

Gjoyo sighed and sat back in his seat.

"I should have known as much! Our cold-blooded monk couldn't have ever had a romantic encounter!"

Then, Goku leaned up in-between the two seats.

"Sanzo, you mean you were thinking about Koume? After all this time?"

"Yeah…"

Hakkai looked over.

"Koume, you say?"

"Yeah."

"Was she a demon?"

"Of sorts."

"Oh, REALLY…?"

Goku handed Sanzo a beer, and he was taking a drink.

"Why, Hakkai? You know who they're talking about?"

"Well, I've only ever known ONE Koume!"

"Really? Who is she, then?"

"My daughter."

Sanzo immediately spit out his beer. Goku just had a plain, shocked and disturbed look on his face. The other two looked over, and Sanzo had his face buried in his hand.

"What's wrong, Sanzo?"

"Hakkai… I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's… kind of a sensitive matter."

"What?"

"…We have to remain calm here…"

"Sanzo, tell me what it is."

Sanzo couldn't look strait at Hakkai.

"I kissed your daughter."

And jeep swerved out of control.

"YOU WHAT!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sanzo hadn't thought about Koume in years. He was older now, and traveling west with a group of misfit demons. Sure, nothing could be better. Now, he was sitting in a run-down inn in a practically empty town trying to forget again that he had made the mistake to open his heart, again. The beer sucked, though, and nothing they had there was strong enough to get him even slightly tipsy.

He was about to give up and leave when he heard footsteps behind him. He figured that if it was Gojyo, he would snarl and leave. If it was Hakkai, he might stay and talk, however, in the state he left him in, Sanzo figured he was the last person he wanted to talk to. And if it was Goku… well, he knew it wouldn't be. Goku wouldn't be allowed in the bar, looking as he did, and even if he had resorted to beating up the bouncer stationed at the door, which would be really simple, he'd receive a good thwacking.

However, Goku was the only one who seemed to understand him on this matter. Sanzo's heart was so closed off back then. He had even been contemplating on getting rid of the monkey once and for all. If Koume hadn't come around and softened him up, he probably would have killed him, and the others, by now. The footsteps were still coming closer. However, the one approaching him didn't smell like either of his group members, and so he secretly grabbed for his gun. The visitor was behind him before he could pull it out, and a delicate hand fell onto his shoulder. Wait… a DELICATE hand?

"Mind if I share a drink with you, Genjyo?"

Sanzo almost gasped and sun around in his seat to look deep into soft golden-red eyes that he used to know. Koume smiled and so did he.

"Or should I say, …my dear young master Sanzo?" :heart:


End file.
